


A Little Nudge

by lorir_writes



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: An invitation to a Christmas party at campus makes Annabelle think about her feelings and if they’re reciprocated.
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons & Main Character, Annabelle Parsons/Original Female Character(s), Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Kudos: 1





	A Little Nudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missameliep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/gifts).



> Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Two - Mistletoe

The cold breeze caressed Annabelle’s complexion and she pulled her coat tighter around her body as she walked to the Delta Gamma sorority house for a Christmas party. She still was conflicted about attending the party but she simply couldn’t say no to Veronica’s invitation, especially after her friends pushed her to say accept it. If she could be truly honest, she’d be delighted to go, but at that particular moment, she couldn’t be more nervous.

“Annabelle?” Daphne looked at her friend, studying her expression. 

“Huh?” She replied distractedly.

“Okay, that explains a lot,” Daphne grinned.

“Excuse me, but what are you talking about?”

“Ann, I’ve been talking to you since we left your apartment and you’ve been distracted this entire time. Are you nervous to go to the Delta Gamma Christmas party?”

“No…” she denied. “That is absurd. I am absolutely fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you’re doing that you’re looking away while talking to me and fumbling with whatever you’re keeping in your pocket?”

Annabelle’s cheeks flushed.

“I knew it,” Daphne smirked. “Now tell me, why are you nervous?”

“Because I don’t know what this invitation means. She invited me to her sorority party, but then she also invited you and Hamid.”

“So?”

“I don’t know what to do here. We never introduced each other to friends, we’ve never been together when there’s someone we know around. We haven’t even talked about what we are to each other.”

“Ann, maybe it’s not that big of a deal.”

Annabelle looked away.

“Wait. Do you want it to be a big deal?”

“Maybe…” she mumbled.

“Yay! Then you have to tell her.” Daphne beamed.

“Are you out of your mind?! No!”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Annabelle fiddled with the hem of her coat. “We haven't—”

“Had sex? You’ve been going out for just a month. Not every couple sleeps together right away.”

“It’s not just sex,” she said quietly.

“But…” Daphne trailed off as realization dawned her face. “You haven’t done anything?”

Annabelle’s cheeks went red. 

“Holy crap, you haven’t done anything!”

“Great, Daphne. Say it louder. I don’t think all the people in East Hill heard you,” she glared at her friend. 

“Sorry, I just assumed you were far past that since you made out the first night you met and you go out together a lot.”

“Yes, but we just talk, go to the movies, read books…”

“I do all of those things and I still have plenty of time to kiss Hamid.”

“I know, I just… Every time she gets closer and stares at my lips, I chicken out.”

“Have you told her how you feel?”

“I thought about it. I bought her a gift,” she fished a small box from her coat pocket. “But I think she already moved on,” Annabelle gave her shoulders.

“How do you know? Is Veronica seeing someone else?”

“I’m not sure. She stopped flirting with me and she was a little cold with me last time we talked.”

“You must’ve been sending so many mixed signals her head must be spinning. But it’s okay! Totally fixable! We just have to—”

“ _We_ will thank Veronica for the invitation, socialize and when you decide to leave for your makeout sesh, I’ll go home.”

“But—”

“Either we do this or you’ll going to be all alone until Hamid arrives.” She glowered.

“Fine.”

The two friends walked into the main lounge, mingling with other guests.

“Your boyfriend is really taking his time to show up, huh?” Annabelle commented.

“He’s upstairs helping a friend of Veronica’s with some legal advice, actually. He texted me saying they’re joining us soon.”

“Oh okay…” Annabelle sipped her mug of eggnog. “Wait, who’s _they_?”

Before they could talk about it, Hamid descended the stairs with Veronica and her friend. The girl kissed both of them on the cheek and Veronica escorted her out while he sauntered over to Daphne.

“Good evening, Annabelle! Happy holidays,” He extended his hand to her with a smile.

“Good evening. Happy holidays to you as well,” she returned the gesture politely. After a month getting to know Hamid, she could understand her friend’s attraction to him. He’s good-looking, easy-going and charming, much like somebody else she knew.

“Hey there,” his smile grew bigger as he leaned in and kissed Daphne’s cheek.

“Hi,” she beamed and lowered her voice. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he murmured as he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her neck.

“Oh my god, get a room,” Annabelle rolled eyes. 

“Ugh… I know, right? And using mistletoes as an excuse to make out? Straight couples are the worst,” Veronica added.

“Hey, you’re the one who decorated the sorority house with mistletoes. I’m just following traditions,” Hamid held his palms up and flashed a smile at them.

Annabelle tilted her head up and blushed as she noticed the many mistletoe branched attached to the ceiling.

“Happy holidays, Vee!” Daphne greeted her with a hug.

“Happy holidays to you as well,” Veronica replied.

While the three of them chatted, Annabelle didn’t know what to do or to say. Unlike the many times she went out with Veronica, that was an entirely new situation in which she didn’t know how to behave.

“Happy holidays, Annabelle.”

“Happy holidays to you as well.”

“I’m glad you came.”

“It’s my pleasure to be here.”

“Did you drink the eggnog? It’s a family recipe and I thought you’d like it.”

“Oh, it’s delicious,” Annabelle answered. But as she sensed curious eyes watching them, she added. “Can we go outside? I need some fresh air.”

“Sure. See you guys later,” Veronica said.

“Okay,” Daphne replied, giving them some time before taking Hamid by the hand to follow them. 

Veronica fetched their coats and guided Annabelle to the patio in the backyard.

“Oh shit! They’re going to the backyard! She’s going to chicken out again and run away!”

“Don’t worry,” Hamid replied as he closed the door and they ducked behind a column. “It seems that Vee’s contingency plan is in motion.”

“Contingency pla—” Daphne gasped. “You didn’t!”

“Oh, yes, I did,” he winked. “Now shush before they notice we’re listening.”

Flames spread through the pyramid of wood logs while Annabelle and Veronica took a seat on the patio couch. Much to Annabelle’s surprise, the silence between them was refreshing. Yet, she knew it wasn’t going to last.

“How are you doing, Ann?”

“I’m fine. How about you?”

“Uh… I’m okay, I guess.”

“You guess?” Annabelle’s brows knitted together.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come. I know I was a little cold these past few days,” Veronica looked down. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been more honest with you.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. No worries. We can put it behind us and just be friends again, right?”

“No.”

She went pale. “Excuse me?”

“Annabelle, you’re a great person and such an amazing company, but I can’t be _just friends_ with you anymore. I don’t know if this isn’t what you want, but I have to say it. I like you. A lot. You’re all I can think about and I need more than this.”

“Meaning…?”

“I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Really?” Annabelle beamed.

Veronica nodded.

“Well, I want to be your girlfriend, so let’s do it. Let’s be girlfriends.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Veronica murmured and cupped Annabelle’s face and pressed her lips on hers. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Annabelle murmured, trailing kisses down her girlfriend’s neck.

“Good thing we’ll have plenty of time to repeat it,” she smiled.

From the terrace, Hamid and Daphne high-fived watching the two women exchanging Christmas gifts. 

“Well done, Mr. Osmanoglu.”

“Veronica did most of the work on her own, but I think I deserve some credit and a reward for giving her a little nudge when I talked to her and suggested to spread mistletoes everywhere, don’t you think?”

“You certainly do,” Daphne rose on her toes to give him a kiss.

“Wait. Hold that thought.”

“Huh?”

From his coat pocket, Hamid produced a mistletoe branch and held it above their heads. “Continue,” he grinned.

“You’re so silly,” Daphne giggled.

“So I’ve been told. Now, where’s my kiss?”

Still chuckling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss.


End file.
